the_adventures_of_shimmer_and_shinefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 and 2 - Magical Pets of Zahramay Falls! Transcript
(Our story begins in a 2D version with a storybook on the floor as it opens right up and the narrator was heard) Narrator: Once upon a time, in a magical land of Zahramay Falls, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all of the land. To do this, their teacher use her magical genie powers to rise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin at night. Thus the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their genies in training, all the different types of genies. But as time went on, Zeta the most powerful genie became resentful. The genies relished and played in the day their older teacher brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, Zeta refuses to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The older teacher tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had grown up into an adult as she is now Zeta the Sorceress. (Lightning Cracks) She vowed that she would shroud the land for eternal night. Just when things are about to get chaotic in Zahramay Falls, Commander Lord Betrayus and his army of ghost appeared from out of nowhere and take over the place. Reluctantly the older teacher harnessed the most powerful magic known to genie kingdom: The Magical Gems of Zahramay Falls. Using the Magic Gems of Zahramay Falls, she defeated Lord Betrayus and his army of ghost, and banished them permanently to the place called the Netherworld. The older teacher took responsibility for both... Tala: (Talks in Minka Mark's Voice) ...Genies and Pets... and harmony has been maintained in Zahramay Falls for generations since. Hmm... (Reading that book was none other than Tala and Nahal; Shimmer and Shine's pets) Nahal: (Talks in Penny Ling's Voice) Genie Pets in Training. I know I heard of those before. But where? Song Three pets in a bottle up in the starry skies! It's Shimmer and Shine! (Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) Three of the kind! (Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) Boom-Zahramay Three wishes a day your genies divine it's Shimmer and Shine (X2) From a Genie Palace, In Zahramay Falls, Riding a carpet, when the animals call! Shimmer and Shine! (Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) Three pets divine! Shimmer and Shine Shimmer and Shine!! Title: "The Adventures Of Shimmer and Shine" "Based on the hit series" created by Farnaz Esnaashari-Charmatz (Fade to where it all began at the Genie Market place. Tala and Nahal are walking to find out the solution of Genie Pets in training before they run into Zac) Zac: There you are, Tala and Nahal. Guess what. Kaz and I are about to have a birthday party for his pet Ziffilon; Zain. Do you want to come? Tala: Oh... uh... sorry, Zac. We... are about to find out what genie pets in training look like. Nahal: But thanks for the invite though. (She and Tala when on to find out what genie pets in training would look like) Kaz: Hmm... Another genie-riffic day and Tala and Nahal thinks about is discover what genie pets in training look like. Zac: Weird. (Cut to Tala and Nahal walking on) Tala: I know we heard a thing about genie pets in training before. Nahal: We should go ask Parisa. She knows everything. Who knows? Maybe today will be the day we get to be genie pets in training. (They went to the lair of the Zahramay Fox as a Zahramay Fox named Parisa is picking flowers for Zain Ziffilon's birthday) Parisa: (Yelps as she sees Tala and Nahal came by) Nahal: Parisa! Parisa? Tala: Here, Parisa! Parisa: (Talks in Twilight Sparkle's Voice) Oh. Hey, Tala. Hey, Nahal. Tala: Uh... aren't those flowers from Zain Ziffilon's birthday? Parisa: Uh yes. But I probably won't go there until 20 episodes of this season. Nahal: Right. Anyway do you know about genie pets in training? Parisa: Well actually no. I haven't. But I do know somebody who lives in a secret lair that knows about potions. (So she, Tala and Nahal went to Zeta's secret lair as a dragon named Nazboo is carrying cherry pie for Zain Ziffilon's birthday) Tala, Nahal and Parisa: Nazboo!?! Nazboo: Whoa!! (He accidentally flings the cherry pie into the air and let Tala catches it in her hands) Tala: Got it! Nahal: Do you know anything about genie pets in training, Nazboo? Nazboo: Oh oh oh. Nazboo knows! (He zips along to get the book about genie pets in training) Here it is! Parisa: Ah-ha. (Looks at page one of Genie Pets in Training) Genie Pets in Training. Find your perfect animal? Nazboo: Perfect animal? But that's just an old fairy tail. Nahal: Or is it? Keep reading, Parisa. Parisa: (Looks at page two of Genie Pets in Training) The Genie Pets in Training says here that a perfect animal must be ether sweet, adorable, cute, kind, brave, divining and trust worthy. I wonder who they are or who it is that matter. Nazboo: Ooh I'm not sure. Tala: Take note. We should write this letter down to Princess Samira. (Nazboo takes note by writing the letter down) Parisa: (Reads while Nazboo writes it down) "Dearest Princess Samira, We are about to go make a genie bottle to find a perfect animal or animals to go on the pet adventures in the real world. Ask Shimmer, Shine and Leah that we won't be gone before sunshine and sunset. It'll not take long before Zain Ziffilon's birthday coming up. Your pets; Tala, Nahal, Nazboo and yours truly Parisa." (Now to Nazboo) Did you get all that, Nazboo? Nazboo: Huh? I got it! Nahal: Good then send this massage at once. Nazboo: Ooh. Right now? Tala: Yes! Nazboo: Okay okay! (Inhales and breathes the magic fire sending the massage to Princess Samira) There! It's on it's way. Parisa: Wonder if she got the massage. (Then the massage re-appears as it is from a peacock named Roya) Nahal: A massage she wrote back. Tala: Read what it says, Nazboo. Nazboo: (Reads the massage from Roya) "To Magical Pets of Zahramay Falls, I'll be taking charge of you on this fine mission to find a perfect animal for you while heading to the real world for Princess Samira's sake." Parisa: (Sighs happily) Nazboo: (Keeps on reading Roya's message) But you simply must make the genie bottle. Tala, Nahal and Parisa: (Surprised as we fade to black. Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts